people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
New York, New York, USA
New York City, located on the New York Harbor in the state of New York, is one of the largest, most influential cities in the world. It is the largest city in the United States, and the most densely populated city in the world. New York was founded as "New Amsterdam" in 1624 by colonists of the Dutch Republic. It was renamed after the land came under English control in 1664, and Charles II gave it to his brother, James II, then the Duke of York. New York's city limits include five counties, known as boroughs. It is one of the leading cities in the world in commerce, finance, media, fashion, research, technology, education, entertainment, art, publishing, education, diplomacy, and transportation. An estimated 800 languages are spoken in New York, and it is a diverse blend of culture, dubbed "the world in a city." People Born in New York City Caleb Carr Hanna Merjos Sienna Miller Viggo Mortensen tumblr_lrfoigl5vi1qgs6h0o1_500_large.png new-york-city.jpg Cinematic_New_York_City_(6033969880).jpg Central Park in december.jpg bb867654752f31b1_large.jpg 376557_2696095489478_1469314557_3042242_1218917029_n.jpg New-York-City-Desktop-Wallpaper.jpg Manhattan-Skyline.jpg tumblr_lpqkjcD4bg1qkmb7co1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lrd019hba11qlsdp4o1_500_large.jpg 6143684527_8d6febabb1_z_large.jpg Twin Towers memoriam2.jpg Central Park.jpg tumblr_lrbn9pAVab1qch9dho1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lqw5x7EEOY1qbg4qwo1_1280_large.jpg tumblr_lq9wzhD7dV1qacmz1o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lpjtjyLDWN1qbb5fco1_1280_large.jpg tumblr_lrbzykWd9b1qmfg3go1_500_large.jpg penthouse.jpg rays-of-sunshine-grand-central-station-new-york.jpg new-york-city-street-wallpapers.jpg Park_Avenue_01.jpg New York in People's Lives Adam Levine: I traveled here in 2012 to film my first movie. Adrien Grenier: I was raised in Manhattan, from around 1980 - 1994. I am involved in two local bands here, and bought a house in Brooklyn, in which I installed solar paneling and plenty of greenery. Albert Gallatin: I moved here in 1831, and kept as busy as the growing city. While still United States Treasurer and a diplomat, I founded New York University, served as President of the National Bank (which was later named Gallatin Bank in my honor), founded and served as president of the AES, and began writing books on ethnology, focusing on Native American Indians. I lived here until my death in 1849. Anais Nin: I moved here in 1914, when I was 11. I attended school, learned English, read, wrote, and worked as an artist's model and at a bookshop. As an adult, New York was one of the two cities tangled in my double life as the wife of two men. Arnold Bennett: I visited this city in 1911, and was hailed with more acclaim that any touring author since Charles Dickens. However, I was not overly impressed with New York, and thought that Broadway "lacked distinction." Charles Armand Tuffin de la Rouërie: I came to what is now the Bronx in 1779 in order to perform a surprise raid on the house of a Loyalist officer, whom I captured along with other Loyalists staying there, including John Graves Simcoe. The mission gained me much praise and favor. Connie Talbot: I traveled here in 2008, at the age of 8, to promote to upcoming release of my American record. John Graves Simcoe: While enjoying a visit to the house of another high-ranking Loyalist in 1779, his home was raided in the night by Charles Armand Tuffin de la Rouërie, and I was captured and taken prisoner. I would not be released for another two years. Lois Lowry: I lived here while in high school, from 1950 - 1954. Zoe Kravitz: I spent large portions of my childhood here, going back and forth between my mother and father's homes here and in Miami. I preferred life in this city better, and went through most of high school here. My first apartment when I moved out was in Brooklyn, and I pursued an acting career. Zoe Saldana: I grew up here, and lived here from 1980 - 1987. I lived in the Jackson Heights neighborhood of Queens with my Dominican father and Puerto Rican mother. I was raised bilingual and grew up speaking both English and Spanish fluently. My happy family life here was shattered when my father tragically died in a car accident. I was only nine years old. My mother decided that we should move back to my father's homeland, which we did. I returned in 1995. when I was 17, in order to pursue acting. I eventually landed Broadway roles, where I was spotted by Hollywood agents. From there, my acting career began. I still frequently visit New York, both for work and pleasure. Zuzanna Bijoch: I have traveled here, walked in shows here, and done shoots here countless times as part of my work as a high fashion model. I am agency represented here by Next. Category:Places Category:United States Category:North America